


5 Lives John and Rodney Never Led

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Lives John and Rodney Never Led

John Sheppard had the world at his feet. The handsome, graceful trapeze star had everything a man could want both under the big top and outside it: fame, money, women. Everything but love.

Then one night he meets a man with big blue eyes who changes everything, who makes John want more than just applause. Rodney McKay introduces him to a world filled with more than flying through the air. Rodney McKay makes him laugh and shows him how to fly while still lying in bed. For the first time in his life, John is truly happy.

But Rodney has a secret, something which could shatter their newfound joy.

Rodney's a clown.

***

Rodney McKay is smarter than everyone around him. He knows this, has known it his entire life. And one day he's going to prove it. One day he is going to be the most famous physicist alive or dead.

But when his ruthless honesty causes him to lose his scholarship, he sees his dreams of fame and scientific discovery slipping away.

Then John Sheppard enters his life. John is a handsome senior with a knowing grin. One of the things he knows is how Rodney can get the money to pay for his education.

All he needs to do is drop his clothes and drop to his knees.

In the dangerous world of male prostitution two young men find love and one another, but can they save themselves and each other before it's too late?

***

Women envy her.

Men want her.

To those around her it seems Jeannie McKay has it all--brains, beauty, wealth, a handsome and devoted fiancé.

She also has a brother. Rodney McKay is as smart as his sister, perhaps smarter. He's ambitious and disdainful of everyone around him, especially Jeannie. Jeannie has always been certain that one of these days she will outwit him, outshine him, succeed where he has failed. That certainty is what gets her through the day.

Then one day she opens the wrong door and learns her brother's secret.

At last, she has what she needs to destroy him. But destroying Rodney will mean destroying her fiancé.

A brother and a sister, in love with the same man, discover the true meaning of family.

***

John Sheppard had a secret, a dark and dangerous secret.

At 30, he was an expert at keeping this secret, at putting up a wall of charm and smiles that kept people at arms length, never revealing the depth of his loneliness.

Then he meets Rodney McKay, a man whose loneliness matches his own, and who has no patience for John's walls. Hungry for Rodney's heat, for the light of his brilliance, John lets him in.

But every day Rodney is getting closer to his secret, closer to learning that in the depths of the night John changes.

John Sheppard is a mansquito.

***

John and Rodney were happy. They had everything they needed--food, shelter and each other.

An unknown threat looms over their happiness, however, threatening to destroy their small, comfortable world.

Zookeepers, determined to make the penguins reproduce, are about to separate them. Will John and Rodney find their way back to one another or will duty triumph over love?


End file.
